1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resolver systems, and more particularly to a system incorporating a resolver equipped with means for identifying an error between the commanded and actual positions of a resolver rotor.
2. The Prior Art
Resolvers have long been used as transducers for generating signals representative of the relative position of a mechanical member attached to the resolver rotor. Various means have been devised for generating a digital signal in response to the position of the resolver, but such systems have suffered from one or more drawbacks. In particular, it has not been possible to provide a digital resolver system which is both simple and inexpensive, and also highly accurate and capable of providing a smooth output signal for controlling a servo or the like.